Mary Dates Lou
by Lola-2011
Summary: Some things are worth a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

Mary Dates Lou

PG

It had been well over a week since that disastrous night when Lou and Mary had what had to be the worst date in the history of the world. They had both agreed that it was a silly idea. It was forced and there were way too many expectations. Suddenly they became someone else with each other and that defeated the whole purpose of dating each other because they were comfortable together.

They had both laughed it off at the time but now Mary wasn't so sure. The truth was she wanted to date him and she had been disappointed when things didn't work out. He had all the qualities that she was looking for in a man. She wasn't sure how he felt but she wanted to give it another chance only this time she wanted things to be different.

She knocked on his open office door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." he said, looking up from the budget he was working on. "What's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking a lot about our date last week.'

Lou laughed. "Silly wasn't it?"

"Yes." she agreed. "But I've been thinking and I'd like to try it again."

"Again?" he questioned. "Do you not remember how awful it was?"

"No, I do remember." she told him. "And that's exactly why I'd like to try it again."

"You like having bad dates?"

"No." she replied. "Things were too forced last time. I think that if we went out without any expectations things would be better. I think we deserve a fair chance."

"You mean just go out like we normally do?" Lou asked. "No flowers or wine or getting all dressed up?"

"No dinner by candlelight or soft music." she added. "Just the two of us being ourselves with each other."

"And we can talk about things that happened in the news room?"

"We can talk about whatever comes up."

Lou smiled. "Okay." he agreed. 'This is what I had in mind when I accepted your date the first time."

"Good." she said. "I think things will work out better."

"How about tonight after the broadcast we'll go out for dinner?" he suggested. "And then we'll take it from there."

"It's a date." she said, getting up and heading for the door. "I really think that this could work."

Lou smiled and nodded. "This time will be better than last time." he promised. "We'll have a good time." he watched as she was about to exit his office. "I just have one question."

Mary turned around. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to date me?"

"Yes." she smiled. "I really want to date you, Lou. I wouldn't have asked, again, if I didn't want to."

Lou nodded. "I was just making sure."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Dates Lou

Chapter: 2

Rating: PG

After the evenings broadcast Mary and Low had a few drinks and some dinner. Low key, nothing fancy, and no expectations. They were relaxed and themselves. Their second date was a million times better than their first one had been. All the apprehension Lou had about trying to date Mary again washed away before they even took one bite of dinner. In fact he was fairly confident that things were going to go just fine between them.

Conversation was light and fun. It was as if they had been dating for years. In a sense they kind of had. They had seen each other socially but without a label. And labels weren't for the people in the relationships but rather for the people looking at the relationship from the outside. Now they were just open to the thought of feeling more for each other than friend and colleague.

"You know I'm glad I let you talk me into this." Lou told her, taking a drink of his coffee. "I don't think I would have had the guts to ask you out again. I didn't have the guts to ask you out at all."

"You know I never really thought about it before either." she confessed. "Georgette was the one that suggested it. And you know she was right. I guess sometimes we just can't see what's right in front of us."

"I guess so." he smiled at her. "The whole reason for going out together was because we're comfortable with one another. So all that awkwardness would be avoided."

"And the only thing we managed to do was create it."

"So what do you think about this second date?" he asked. "Better than the first?"

"Much better." she agreed. "Why don't you come over tomorrow evening after work and we'll have dinner?"

"Pizza." he suggested. "I'll pick it up on my way over."

"Perfect." she smiled. "We can watch a movie or something."

"Its date." he said, looking down at his watch. "Hey, I hate to cut this short but I have to be across town early in the morning for a meeting. Why don't you let me walk you to your car?"

Mary shook her head. "I can manage." she replied, getting up from the table. "Really I can. I'll just see you tomorrow at the office."

Lou rose to his feet. "Thanks for asking me out again."

"No problem." she smiled slightly. "I had a great time."

"You know, Mary..." he breathed out. "I don't think this is really all that different from any of the other times that we've gone out."

"Sure it is." she leaned into him, her lips lightly brushed against his. "Thanks for dinner, Lou."

He smiled as he watched her walk away, completely unsure of how he had gotten so lucky. Mary was smart and beautiful and confident. And younger. But that didn't seem to bother her. He just wished he could see in himself what she saw in him. Maybe that was something she could help him with.

~Mary's Apartment~

Mary locked her apartment door behind her and hung up her coat and purse. Then she went straight for the desk and picked up the telephone. She dialed quickly, from memory and waited rather impatiently for an answer.

"Hello?" Rhoda said.

"Hi." she said. "How's New York?"

"Cold." Rhoda laughed. "And Minneapolis?"

"Colder." she replied. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"At nine o'clock at night?" she asked. "Absolutely nothing. What's going on with you, kid?"

Mary sat down in the chair. "Well I just had a fantastic date with a wonderful man." she said. "And I wanted to tell you all about it."

"Well you don't have to be cruel, Mare." she replied. "Besides I thought all those men were taken?"

Mary laughed. "No they're still out there." she told her. "You just have to know where to look."

"And of course you know where to look."

"Not so much that as I needed someone else to point it out to me." she explained. "Turns out he's been right in front of me the entire time."

"Oh, yeah?" she was intrigued. "Who is he?"

"Lou."

There were several seconds of silence. "Lou?" she asked. "You're dating Lou Grant?"

"Yes."

"Wow." she breathed out. "I didn't see that one coming."

"Neither did I." she told her. "It was Georgette's suggestion."

"Lou Grant, huh?" Rhoda just couldn't believe it.

"Yes." she replied. "He was all the qualities that I'm looking for in a man."

Rhoda smiled as she tried to picture the two of them together. "This may be something I have to see for myself." she told her. "Are things serious?"

"We've only had one date." Mary told her. "Well actually we've had two but the first one was a disaster."

"What happened?"

"High expectations." she explained. "We just weren't being ourselves."

"But tonight was different?"

"Tonight was great." Mary smiled. "I think I could really see myself with Lou."

"It's so strange to hear you call him Lou." she laughed. "Although I guess it would be kind of awkward if you called him that on a date." she said. "But hey if you're happy then I'm happy."

"And I am happy."

tbc...

Thanks for the feedback! It inspires me to continue! I can't tell you how happy I am to see all the new MTM fanfiction. I hope it continues to grow.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary Dates Lou

Chapter: 3

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

It was a tedious Friday at WJM. And Mary couldn't decide rather it was because it was a slow news day or because she was really looking forward to her date with Lou. He had been at a meeting for most of the day and when he did come in the awkwardness that she was halfway expected wasn't there at all. It was like nothing had changed between them professionally and that was the way the wanted it. Then again nothing had really happened that would change with work dynamic. At least not yet anyway.

She had talked to Rhoda for quite a while the previous evening. Rhoda's trial separation from her husband Joe was looking more like a divorce than a separation. And Mary wanted more than anything in the world to cheer her up. She wished the Rhoda would move back to Minneapolis. They always provided each other with emotional support and it seemed to be a void noone else could fill.

The last hour of the day seemed to be dragging on at an exceptionally slow pace. Ted had been on the air for almost five minutes and had yet to mess anything up. She and Murray watched the broadcast in silence until he had the good sense to turn the volume off. Mary was too busy thinking about her date to notice. She looked over at Lou's office door to find it closed, but her eyes seemed to linger.

"Plans for the weekend, Mare?"

"What?" she asked, turning to look at him. "Did you say something?"

"You seem to be lost in thought." he said. "Do you have plans for the weekend?"

"More like boredom." she mumbled. "I don't really have any special planned. I do have a date tonight."

"Oh, I see." he sighed. "So that's where your thoughts are."

Mary smiled. "Yeah.' she breathed out, her eyes falling on Lou's door yet again. "I suppose so." she answered, turning her attention toward him. "What about you?"

"I need to catch up on some things around the house." he said. "Nothing too exciting. Are you going out with someone new?"

"Yes." she replied. "Well it'll be our second date. We went out last night."

"Only your second?" he asked. "Judging by the look on your face I would say it was serious."

Mary couldn't help but smile. "It's too soon for anything to be serious."

"But you do like him a lot don't you?"

"Yes." she replied. "He's a great guy."

"Maybe we could all have dinner sometime."

"Yeah." she agreed. "I'd like that."

Murray couldn't help but feel like something was a bit off. Mary seemed to be a bit evasive about the guy she was seeing. That and the fact that she seemed so caught up in a guy that she only had one date with so far. Something just didn't add up. Either that or love at first sight really did exist. Eventually whatever was going on with Mary and this new guy would come to light.

~Mary's Apartment~

The evening consisted of pizza and beer. Of light conversation and heavy laughter. There was an easiness between them that neither one of them was expecting. It didn't matter what the topic of conversation was nothing was too deep or too shallow. And secretly they both wondered why it had taken them so long to make this move. Dating was as natural to them as their friendship. At least so far.

They had begun watching the evening movie together and subconsciously moved closer and closer together. By the time the credits were rolling Mary was fast sleep, her head buried in the crook of his neck. Lou's eyelids were heavy and as much as he wanted to give in and fall asleep he couldn't. He was enjoying the simpleness of her sleeping in his arms. He wrapped his arm around her causing her to move even closer to him. If that were possible.

Mary awoke to the sound of a coffee commercial. It took her a few moments to get her bearings. She pulled back a little and looked up at a sleeping Lou. She hated to wake him, but she knew how uncomfortable the sofa could get. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Lou." she said, softly. "Wake up."

"Mmm." he sighed. "I'm not asleep."

"You could have fooled me."

He slowly opened his eyes. "Just resting." he looked down at his watch. "One thirty." he said. "I didn't know it was so late. I should probably get going."

Mary moved closer to him. "It's much too late for you to drive all the way across town." she said. "Why don't you just stay here?"

"Here." he repeated. "With you?"

"Yes."

Lou closed in the rest of the space between them ."I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Mary took the initiative. She leaned forward and softly kissed him. "Why not?" she asked. "Nothing has to happen."

"I don't know." he said, pulling her back to him. His lips collided sweetly with hers. "The temptation is far too great." he told her. "I just don't think we're ready for that."

"You can sleep here on the sofa." she offered. "I am going to warn you though, it's uncomfortable."

tbc...

Thanks for the reviews! As always feedback is welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Dates Lou

Chapter: 4

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

The morning light coming through the oversized windows lit up the entire apartment. Lou had been awake for a while and was struggling with the decision rather to get up or not. The sofa wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but he wanted his relationship with Mary to work out and he didn't want to rush things. After several minutes he pushed the blanket off of him and sat up on the sofa.

He glanced at the clock finding it to be close to ten. There were no sounds coming from the other room and he decided that Mary was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. He was in dire need of a shower and a shave. He went over to the desk and picked up a pen, scribbling her a short note on her monogrammed notepad.

He placed the note on the breakfast counter where she would be sure to find it. He was resisted temptation to look in on Mary because he knew that if he did he probably wouldn't be leaving any time soon. After all he had to be back at noon to pick her up.

Mary awoke to an empty apartment. She found a hand written note on the counter. As she read over it she smiled. Lou wanted the spend the day with her. First a baseball game and then dinner later at the new Italian restaurant that just opened downtown. She was heading to the shower when she heard a knock at the door. She thought maybe it was Lou coming back, but she was wrong.

"Good morning, Mary." Sue Ann said, happily. "I didn't wake you did I, dear?"

"No." she replied, remembering she was still in her robe. "What's going on, Sue Ann?"

"Well." she said, pushing her way into the apartment. "I was out and in the neighborhood so I thought that I would stop by. I thought maybe we could do a little shopping."

"Uh, Sue Ann..." she started. "I actually have plans for this afternoon."

"A date?"

"Well, sort of." she replied. "I'm going to a baseball game."

"You don't strike me as the baseball type."

"I'm not really." she admitted. "But I think with the right teacher I could learn to like it."

"We're talking about baseball, Mary, not sex." she laughed. "So who's the guy?"

"Oh, he's just someone I've had a few dates with." she said, casually. "It's no big deal."

"Usually when a woman does something she hates, like attending a baseball game, it is a big deal." Sue Ann told her. "He must be quite the catch."

"You could say that."

"So who is he?" she asked. "Do I know him?"

Mary's thoughts lingered on Lou. She wasn't ready to tell anyone anything about their relationship just yet. Not when everything was so new. "No, I don't think so."

"I'll be the judge of that, dear." she said. "What's his name?"

"Name?" she questioned. "Um, John, his name is John."

Sue Ann smiled. "Oh, you're such a bad liar, Mary." she said. "But that's okay, you don't have to tell me. I'm sure I can figure it out on my own. I will take a rain check for our shopping date though. Perhaps we can go shopping and get you something a little more provocative to wear, dear. It might help you hold on to him better."

"As intriguing as that sounds I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass, Sue Ann."

"If you don't keep things spicy he might lose interest."

Mary wrapped her arm around Sue Ann's shoulders and started walking her toward the door. "I seriously doubt that." she told her. "This man is kind and caring and not interested in trivial things."

"All men like a little variety." she said. "After all it is the spice of life. But suit yourself and when he dumps you I won't say I told you so. I promise."

She opened the door. "Goodbye, Sue Ann."

"Goodbye, Mary." she said. "Good luck on keeping this one."

Lou had decided that instead of sitting in the WJM box at the stadium that he and Mary should sit among the other fans. They were on a date and he didn't want to spend the entire time pretending like they weren't simply because they were sitting with colleagues. This way they could be themselves without having the prying eyes of onlookers or sparking idle office gossip.

Too bad his plans were thwarted by none other than Ted Baxter. He must have spotted them right away because he waved and yelled from several rows away. "Hi, guys." he smiled, stopping at where they were sitting. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Hi, Ted." Lou mumbled. "Heading up to the box?"

"Yes." he replied. "It's much roomier up there." he said, looking over at Mary. "I didn't know you were a baseball fan, Mare."

"Well." she breathed out. "Mr. Grant offered to teach me about the fundamentals."

"You have more patience than I do, Lou." he said. "I would never bring Georgette to a baseball game. I would have to spend the entire time explaining every move they players made on the field. Don't you guys want to come up and sit in the box with me?"

"No thanks, Ted." Mary replied. "I'd much rather sit down here."

"Well suit yourselves." Ted said. "If you like sitting among the common folks."

Lou watched as Ted continued up the stairs. "Of all the people." he said. "Now we're never going to be able to enjoy ourselves."

"You really think Ted is going to be watching our every move?"

"I certainly hope not." he said, leaning in to kiss her. "Otherwise I'd have to explain that."

Mary smiled. "I don't really care what Ted thinks anyway."

"I didn't think so." he said, kissing he again. "Besides he wouldn't be able to figure out what was going on if I kissed you right in front of him."

tbc...

Thanks for the kind reviews. Feedback is much appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

Mary Dates Lou

Chapter: 5

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

The afternoon at the baseball stadium was even better than Mary thought it would be. She was never a sports kinda girl, but she realized that she didn't have to be. Simply being there with Lou was all she needed to enjoy the game. Everything else just seemed to fade away. Even knowing that Ted Baxter was sitting in the box above them.

It was during the seventh inning and her second hotdog that she came to the conclusion that she felt more for Lou than she ever felt for any other man she had gone out with. And to think that he was right in front of her the entire time. Well at least since his divorce from Edie, but still it had been almost four years.

They left the field hand in hand, agreeing to come back to another game next weekend. Mary even promised to wear the baseball cap he bought her. Baseball wasn't that bad and she could actually see herself becoming a fan. Especially if Lou had the patience to explain things to her little by little instead bombarding her with information.

Lou unlocked the door to Mary's apartment and pushed it open, allowing her to enter first. He closed the door behind him. "Today wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Are you kidding?" she smiled. "I had a great time. I didn't even mind seeing Ted."

"You don't think he'll say anything do you?"

"I think Ted was too busy looking at his own reflection in the glass to pay attention to what anyone else was doing." she told him. "And that goes for the game too."

He sat down on the sofa. "You're probably right." he agreed. "But we really do need to talk about if we're going to tell other people or not."

"At first I thought we should keep this to ourselves for a while. But now I don't think it should be some big, guarded secret." she sat down beside him. "I also don't think we need to make some grand announcement either."

"Okay, we'll just take it as it comes up." he agreed. "I mean at some point we're going to start running into people we know, there's no way to avoid it."

"Speaking of people that we know." she started. "Sue Ann stopped by this morning and she said she thought she saw you in the parking lot."

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him."What did you tell her?"

"I lied." she relaxed against him. "I shouldn't have had to I mean there are plenty of reasons for you to come to my apartment. I just didn't know how to handle the situation with Sue Ann given your past with her."

Lou cringed a little thinking about Sue Ann. He wasn't entirely sure of how she would handle his new relationship with Mary either. For some reason she had it in her head that they were destined to be together. And he wasn't sure why. "I'm sure Sue Ann will take it just fine."

Mary laughed. "Are we talking about the same Sue Ann?" she asked. "She took to her bed when you took her sister out to dinner."

"She's overly dramatic, but she can take it."

"I hope so."

"Besides there's not a damn thing she could do about it." he slid his hand up under the hem of the back of her shirt, gently caressing the soft skin under his fingertips. "I've been happier this past week than I've been in a very long time and nothing Sue Ann could do that could ruin it."

She smiled. "You mean that?"

"Yeah." he exhaled. "I can handle Sue Ann."

Mary shifted in his arms so that she could look up at him. "No." she replied. "The part about being happy."

"Oh, that." he said. "Yeah, I meant it."

"Good." she smiled. "Because I've been really happy too."

He tilted her chin up and gently kissed her lips. "I don't understand why we didn't do this before." he said. "It would have made that time we got locked in the film room that much more interesting."

"Yeah, it would have." she agreed. "Do you think that things are going to be awkward at work?"

"Not if we don't let." he replied. "We just have to remember that our professional life is completely separate from our personal life."

Mary settled back into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "I have a feeling that's going to be easier said than done."

"Yeah." he breathed out. "I just felt it was something I should say." he glanced at his watch. "Wanna get ready for dinner?"

"What time is the reservation?"

"Seven." he replied. "It's a little after five now."

"Okay." she said. "I guess I should get up and get ready."

"Yeah." he said, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "But let's just relax a few more minutes." he told her. "I'm comfortable."

It was almost six thirty when Mary arrived at Lou's apartment. They had agreed to meet there since he was closer to the restaurant. At first she was a little unsure of what to wear but she finally decided on a little black number that had been hanging in the back of her closet for the longest time. The last time she remembered wearing it was Ted's birthday party a few years ago.

The lighting in his apartment was soft. Mary didn't know rather it was on purpose or not but it certainly gave off the perfect romantic atmosphere. She watched as he poured them some drinks, he was handsome in his suit, very confident, very sexy.

Tonight there was something different about getting all dressed up unlike the first time they attempted to date. The first time they were trying to please each other with their choice of clothing. And tonight they were simply pleasing themselves, putting on what they felt comfortable and attractive in.

Lou joined her on the sofa. "Here you are." he said, handing her a scotch. "Did I tell you how incredible you look?"

Mary smiled. "Three times."

"I love this dress." he said. "I loved it the first time you wore it too."

She took a drink of scotch. "The first time?"

"Yeah at Ted's birthday party." he told her. "You were dating that pretty boy. The ski instructor with the accent."

"Paul." she replied. "You were the one that pointed out how wrong he was for me."

Lou shrugged. "I was a little jealous." he admitted. "I thought you deserved better."

"And you were right." she sat her glass down on the cocktail table. "I did deserve better."

"Damn right." he said. "I kept thinking how this sensational dress was going to waste on a man who couldn't truly appreciate it." he leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck. "On a man who didn't care what it looked like on you, only what you looked liked out of it."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like you're a beautiful woman in a sexy dress." he said. "And I'm going to take you out to the best restaurant in town and then we're going to go out dancing and then who knows after that. Because I think you look incredible and I want everyone else to see us together so they can be jealous as hell of me.'

Mary laughed. "You're one in a million, Lou Grant."

"I know." he smiled. "Otherwise I wouldn't have you."

"And you know all the right things to say."

It was almost two in the morning when they returned to Lou's apartment. He promised dinner and dancing and that's exactly what they did. They danced for hours and hours on end. He tossed his coat over the back of the couch and then helped her remove hers.

"That was better than the baseball game." he said. "You can admit it."

Mary smiled. "I don't know...I liked the game."

"More than you liked being in my arms dancing?"

And immediately she was in his arms again. "Well I wouldn't go that far."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "A close second then." his lips found her neck, delicately plying her with kisses.

Mary seemed to melt right into him. "Sure." she agreed, not being able to concentrate on anything else.

His lips touched hers gingerly. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, his hands cupping her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled closer to him. Her open mouth met his, softly the first time, with more courage the second time, and the third time with so much passion that it left them both breathless.

His fingers found the zipper of her dress and he slowly started to unzip it."We're not moving too fast are we?"

Mary ran her hands under the label of his suit jacket and pushed off his shoulders. "I don't think so." she replied, reaching for his tie. "Unless you want to stop."

Once the dress was completely unzipped it didn't take much help to fall to the floor, pooling around her heels. "No." he replied. "I don't want to stop."

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Mary Dates Lou

Chapter: 6

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG-13

The drapes in the bedroom were heavy but they didn't stop the morning sunlight from pouring in between them. Lou opened his eyes and slowly came back to life. He looked to his left and realized that he was alone in bed. And that was definitely not how he had entered it. It was a memorable night. So filled with passion that it brought them to the brink of exhaustion. Twice.

His eyes scanned the room until he found her. Mary was standing at the window, wearing his shirt from the night before. She was looking out through the space between the two curtains, the sunlight bathing her in the still darkness of the room. Her beauty was glowing.

Lou sat up in bed. "Mary?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" she breathed out. "I was just waiting for you to wake up."

"You look deep in thought."

Mary left the window and started toward the bed, the streak of sunlight highlighting her hair. "I was just thinking." she stopped at the edge of the bed. "That's all."

He reached out for her hand. "What about?"

She took his hand and sat down on the side of the bed, facing him. "About you." she smiled. "And about last night."

"You're not having regrets are you?"

"No, not at all." she replied. "Last night meant a lot to me and I hope it meant as much to you."

"Yeah, it did." Lou told her. "You're not just some one night stand. Last night meant even more to me than I thought it was going to."

Mary arched an eyebrow. "More?"

"Yes." his tone was quite serious. "The first time we danced I realized that I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, but more importantly that I didn't want to. And by the last dance I knew that I never wanted to take the chance of finding out. I don't want to scare you off..."

She leaned forward and silenced him with a kiss. "You're not scaring me off."

He brushed her hair away from her face. "I'm not very good with emotions, you know?"

"Oh, I don't know." she sighed. "I think you do alright."

"I'm trying." he confessed. "I don't want to mess this up."

"I don't think you're going to." she smiled. "You and I have known each other for a long time." she pointed out. "I think we know each other well enough to work through any issues that might arise in our relationship. If I didn't like you just the way you are I wouldn't be here, Lou."

He nodded. "You do have a point." he said. "I just don't want you to feel like things are moving too fast."

"I don't." she said, simply. "I love being with you. These past few days together have been incredible and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world."

Lou smiled. "Careful, Mary." he said. "You could steal a man's heart that way."

She arched an eyebrow. "Steal?" she repeated. "I thought I already had it?"

He pulled her down on top of him. "You know you do."

Mary kissed him very thoroughly. "Good." she said when their lips finally parted. "I was beginning to think that I was going to have to work a little harder to show my dedication."

"I wouldn't object." his lips sought out hers. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

Lou had retrieved Mary's dress from the living room floor and taken it to her so she could finish dressing. She had a afternoon event planned with Georgette. They were going to take the kids to the park and do a little shopping. Women stuff. On his way to the kitchen Lou heard a knock on his apartment door. He wasn't expecting anyone and he usually wasn't the kind of man that people just dropped in on.

To his surprise he found his ex-wife standing on the other side of the threshold. "Edie." he breathed out. "What a surprise."

"Sorry to just drop in on you."

"No, no." he said, "Please come in."

Edie made her way inside his apartment. There was something about his mood. Something different and lighter. Happier. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." she said. "I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by and see you."

"No, you're not interrupting. I'm glad you stopped in." he smiled. "Come sit down."

She made her way over to the sofa. "How have you been, Lou?"

"Good." he replied. "Really good, how about you?"

"Fine." she answered. "I feel like we really haven't seen each other since I got married. I thought that if you weren't doing anything this afternoon that we could have lunch. You know sort of catch up on things."

"Yeah, we can have lunch."

Mary, unaware that anyone else was in the apartment, made her way out of the bedroom, struggling to fasten her bracelet. "Lou, have you seen my shoes?" she came to a dead stop at the sofa. "Edie."

Lou reached under the coffee table and grabbed her black high heels. "Here you are." he handed them to her.

"Thanks."

Edie smiled, mainly to herself upon Mary's entrance. It was about time Lou found someone who could appreciate him for who he was. "Hello, Mary." she said. "How are you?"

"Great." Mary smiled back. This was a little awkward. Maybe. And then again maybe it didn't have to be. It shouldn't be. But it was. Just a little bit. "How are things with you?"

"Just fine." she said. "I came over to ask Lou out to lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"Thank you, but I have plans with Georgette." she replied, slipping her shoes on."I'm actually running a little late."

Edie could sense Mary's uneasiness and a little of Lou's too. It shouldn't be a big deal. She and Lou had been divorced for years and she was now married to someone else. She wanted Lou to be happy. And if Mary made him happy then that made her happy too. "This doesn't have to be awkward." she assured them both. "I think it's wonderful."

Lou smiled. He was finding it hard to contain his happiness. "We're a little new at this." he explained. "We haven't really told anyone about our relationship yet."

"Well I won't say anything." Edie told them. "I'm just glad the two of you are happy."

Mary finally felt at ease. "Thank you, Edie." she said. "I'm sorry to rush off, but I need to get home and get changed so I can meet Georgette."

"Maybe we can all get together for dinner sometime." Edie suggested. "It won't be as awkward, I promise."

Mary laughed. "I'd like that." she said, heading toward the door. "Goodbye." Mary gathered her purse and her keys from the table beside the door.

"Bye." she replied.

Lou excused himself, promising to be right back, and slipped into the hallway with Mary. "I'm sorry that was a little awkward."

"It's fine." she assured him. "I mean she was going to find out eventually. You know I kind of feel better knowing that someone knows."

"I know what you mean." he agreed. "What good is happiness if you can't share it with those around you."

Mary wrapped her arms around his neck. "That was very profound." she kissed him sweetly. "I'll see you tomorrow at the office."

"Okay." he smiled. "Have fun today."

"You too."

He reluctantly released her from his grasp and watched her walk down the hall until she got to the elevator. He went back inside and closed the door. "So, Edie." he started. "Where would you like to have lunch?"

"You pick the place, Lou." she said. "You know I'm not picky."

"Okay." he said, sitting down in his chair. "I won't take you to a bar, I promise."

Edie smiled. She had immediately noticed something different about him from the moment he opened the door. "Are you happy, Lou?"

"Yes." he said, simply. "Very happy."

"I'm glad." she replied. "You deserve to be happy. And Mary is lovely, she's a great match for you."

"You really think so?"

"Yes." she said. "I'm actually surprised that the two of you never got together before now."

Mary could hear the phone ringing inside of her apartment as she fumbled with her keys. "I'm coming." she mumbled to herself, finally getting through the door. "Hello?" she said, picking up the telephone.

"Mary?" Rhoda's voice boomed across the line.

"Hi, Rhoda." she was cheerful. "What's going on in New York?"

"Oh, not much." she replied. "I called you last night and didn't get an answer." she told her. "So I called again this morning and I didn't get an answer then either. Which means that you were out all night."

"Yes, I was." she said, matter of factly. "I just got in."

"Wow, must have been some night."

"You could say that." she replied. "What are you up to?"

"No, no, no." Rhoda objected. "Let's go back to you being out all night."

"I wasn't out all night." she said. "Lou and I got back to his place around two this morning."

"What do I have to do, beg for details?"

Mary smiled. She couldn't help it, she was bursting at the seams with happiness. "What exactly would you like to know?"

"Everything." she replied. "Start from the beginning."

"Well we went out to dinner at this new restaurant downtown." she told her. "And then we went out dancing."

"Dancing?" she was intrigued. "I never took Lou for a dancer."

"He's quite good." she said. "We had a great time, Rhoda. I've never been more comfortable with anyone in my life. He's kind and considerate. And he has this romantic side that just melts my heart. He was worried about us moving too fast, but it didn't take much to convince him otherwise. He was loving and gentle and generous."

"Sounds like love."

"Yeah, I think so." she agreed. "Do you remember when I called you and told you about Joe Warner?"

"Yes." Rhoda replied. "You were head over heels in love."

"Well the way I felt for Joe doesn't even compare to what I feel with Lou." she told her. "I feel like I'm floating on a cloud."

"Oh, my." Rhoda laughed. "You've got it bad."

"I know." Mary said, glancing at the clock. "Look, Rhoda, I'm a little pressed for time. I'm suppose to be meeting Georgette in about an hour. Why don't I call you later when I get in this evening?"

"Sure thing, kid." she said. "Just try not to get baby fever when you're with Georgette."

Mary laughed. "Not a chance."

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Mary Dates Lou

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

Monday morning Lou entered the news room humming. There was a little pep in his step and he seemed to be radiating happiness. "Good morning, Murray." he said. "Good morning, Ted."

"Morning, Lou." Ted and Murray echoed.

"You're in a very good mood." Murray pointed out. "Have a good weekend?"

Lou smiled. "You could say that." he said. "Very eventful."

Ted wrapped his arm around Lou's shoulder wanting to test out just how goof a mood he was in. "I like this Lou better." he told him. "What's the reason for this change?"

"Change?" he questioned. "Oh, nothing." he sighed. "I've just decided that start looking at things differently, you know? Like a new lease on life."

Murray nodded. "So who is she, Lou?"

"Who is who?" he asked.

"The woman that's put you in this terrific mood." he replied. "She must be someone very special."

Ted smiled. "Yeah, Lou." he chimed in. "Who is she?"

He looked between the two of them. "Why does it have to be someone?" he asked. "Why can't I just be in a good mood because I want to be?"

"Well for starters it's Monday morning." Murray pointed out. "You usually have a hangover on Monday mornings."

"Well I've decided not to drink so much." he said.

"There's definitely a woman in your life then." Ted concluded. "Come on, Lou, who is she? You can tell us, we won't tell anyone. I promise." he was practically giddy with excitement.

"Uh, I don't think so, Ted." he told him, "Look as much as I would like to stand here and gossip with the two of you I have a lot of work to do."

Ted tightened his grip on Lou. "Come on, please, please, please?"

"No, Ted." Lou said wiggling his way out of Ted's clutches. "I don't have time for this nonsense, I have work to do. The news isn't going to put itself on."

Lou walked into his office and shut the door. His mood still every bit as high as it was when he had entered the office. Murray looked over at Ted. "I haven't seen Lou in a mood like this since he was dating Charlene." he said. "And even then that didn't compare to his mood this morning. It's like he's floating on a cloud."

"Must be some broad." Ted agreed. "I wonder she is?"

Murray shrugged. "If he's in this good of a mood eventually it will come out." he said, returning to his work on his desk. "Things like that don't stay a secret for long."

Sue Ann burst into the newsroom, a smile plastered onto her face. "Good morning, everyone!" she was overly chipper. "Beautiful day outside, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Murray sighed, going about his work. "Beautiful."

Ted came over to her. "Hey, Sue Ann." he said. "You don't happen to know why Lou's in a really, really good mood, do you?"

She looked over at his closed office door. "No." she smiled. "But maybe I should take advantage of the situation."

Murray looked up from what he was doing. "I think someone may have beat you to it, Sue Ann."

"Yeah." Ted agreed. "We think he's seeing someone."

"Oh?" she tried to act casual. "What makes you think that?"

"You should have been here when he came in." Murray told her. "He was humming."

Sue Ann suddenly felt slighted. "I see." she breathed out. "I wonder who the little tramp is?"

Mary came through the newsroom doors. "Good morning." she was trying not to sound overly happily, but then again she was usually in good mood. Good mornings were echoed back to her.

Sue Ann sat down on the edge of Murray's desk. "You don't know who Lou is seeing, do you Mary?"

She opened the bottom desk drawer and placed her purse inside. "Seeing?"

Ted busied himself pouring a cup of coffee. "Yeah, Lou's in a great mood." he said. "Which means that he's got a new woman in his life."

Mary sat down at her desk. "Sorry, I don't keep tabs on Mr. Grant's social life."

Murray looked over at Mary. "They're like two old dogs with a bone." he said. "Once they get an idea in their head they just can't let it go." he headed to check the news feed.

"Sweet, bald, witty Murray." Sue Ann called after him. "Insulting others to make himself feel better."

Ted took a sip of his coffee and sat it back down, adding more sugar. "Well I don't care what any of you say, Lou's finally getting a little action."

Mary was trying to busy herself with the paperwork on her desk. "That good of a mood, huh?" she questioned, hiding her smile. "Maybe I should take this opportunity to spring some new ideas on him."

Ted nodded. "Maybe I should ask for a raise."

"You just got a raise, Ted." Mary reminded him. "I don't think you need another one."

"So, Mary, dear, how did your date go on Saturday?" Sue Ann asked. "Well enough that we can cash in that rain check and go shopping?"

"It went fine, Sue Ann." she told her. "I had a great time."

Sue Ann smiled. "Well, dear, if you're going to be seeing him again then we really do need to go shopping." she said. "And fast before this one slips through your fingers too."

Mary got up and heading toward Lou's office."Again, Sue Ann." she started. "I'm going to pass." she knocked on Lou's office door and then went inside closing the door behind her.

Ted sat down in Mary's chair. "I forgot to ask Mary how she enjoyed the ball game."

Sue Ann's interest was suddenly peaked. "Ball game?"

"Yeah." he replied. "Mary was getting a lesson in baseball." he said. "She didn't seem very interested though. She didn't even want to sit with me in the box."

"Who was she with?"

"Lou." he replied. "I can't believe that they wanted to sit down in the stands alone among all those other people instead of sitting with me."

Her eyebrow arched upward. "Lou?"

"Yeah." he breathed out. "He was teaching her about the rules of the game."

Her mind was running a million miles a minute. No, it couldn't be. Lou Grant could not be dating Mary Richards. It wasn't true. "Mary told me she had a date on Saturday." She suddenly found herself hurt.

"Dates are usually at night, Sue Ann."

She thought back to her conversation with Mary. And Mary definitely told her she was going out on a date that afternoon. And she definitely said she was going to a baseball game. Ted saw Mary and Lou at a baseball game. Everything was starting to add up. She glanced over at Lou's closed office door wondering what was going on inside. Well she wasn't going to let them get away with this. With humiliating her. She walked over and flung open Lou's office door. "I want to know exactly what's going on in here."

Lou looked up from his budget report. "Work." he replied. "Can I help you with something, Sue Ann?"

Mary was seated beside him, taking a few notes as they went over things. "Something the matter?" she asked. "We're trying to go over the budget."

She looked over their very professional demeanor. "Oh, don't pretend with me." she said. "I know all about the two of you."

"Excuse me?" Mary questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend with me, dear." she warned her. "I know all about your little outing to the baseball game and I know that you're the little tramp that's put Lou in such a good mood."

Mary gasped. "Sue Ann!" she exhaled, heavily. "I will not be insulted like that."

Lou stood up. "And I won't have you insulted like that."

Sue Ann crossed her arms. "So it's true then."she concluded. "The two of you are sleeping together."

He walked around his desk to where she was. "This isn't any of your business, Sue Ann." he warned her. "What happens between Mary and me is our business not anyone else's."

She looked at Mary. "And I thought we were friends." she left the office, slamming the door closed behind her.

Murray looked up from the typewriter. "What's wrong, Sue Ann?"

"I found out who the woman is that's put Lou in such a fantastic mood." she said. "It's someone near and dear to all our hearts. It's Mary." she announced, loudly. "Sweet, conniving, backstabbing, Mary."

The office door opened and both Lou and Mary came out. Sue Ann looked over at them. "I just can't believe this." she breathed out. "You of all people, Mary. How could you do this to me?"

"Sue Ann." she exhaled. "I didn't do anything to you. You're making a big deal out of practically nothing!"

"Nothing?" she asked. "You knew how I felt. Some friend you are!" Sue Ann stormed out of the newsroom, leaving the door swinging on it's hinge.

Everything had suddenly become very quiet. No one dared to say a word after Sue Ann's little outburst. They just all stood, waiting. Waiting for either Mary or Lou to say something, to say anything.

Ted couldn't stand it anymore. "So it's true?" he asked. "It's you, Mary? You're the tramp?" of course he was using Sue Ann's words and not his own.

Lou's anger rose. "Ted!"

Mary closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This entire thing was a disaster. She had never felt so humiliated in her entire life. She knew that when she and Lou started dating that there would come a time when others would find out about their relationship. But she always thought it would be in a positive, healthy way. And she never thought the word tramp would be involved.

"Sorry, Lou." he immediately apologized. "That's not what I meant." he went on, beginning to stutter a bit before turning and running to his dressing room.

"I want everybody to go back to what they were doing." Lou demanded. "Now!"

"So it's true?" Murray finally asked. "The two of you have been seeing each other?"

Lou nodded. "Yes." he placed his hand on Mary's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Mary turned around to face him, her eyes filled with hurt. "I need to go." she told him, heading for her desk and getting her purse. "I think I need to be alone for a while."

tbc...Dottie pays her daughter a visit

Thanks so much for the kind reviews. I'm glad that you all are enjoying it! Feedback is always appreciated. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Mary Dates Lou

Chapter: 8

Pairing: Lou/Mary

Rating: PG

It had been a little over an hour since Mary had left work and come home. The whole scene with Sue Ann kept playing over and over again in her mind like a broken record. Of all the reactions she envisioned Sue Ann having her actual outburst wasn't even close. She had acted like a child instead of an adult.

Since Mary had been home the phone had rang a few times and she stubbornly decided not to answer it. She needed some time. She sat down on the sofa and began flipping through the channels, landing on a rerun of the Happy Homemaker. She turned the television off and flung the remote in the chair across from her. Mary never imagined the problem at work being another person instead of not being able to separate personal from professional. She and Lou had worked together well as they started going over the budget.

There was a knock on the door in the distance that brought her back to reality. "Who is it?" she called from her position on the sofa.

"It's mom." Dottie said. "Come on, open the door, sweetheart."

Mary got up and let her mother inside the apartment. "Hi, mom." she said, looking down at the floor. "How did you know I was here?"

"Well I called the station and Murray told me that you went home." she explained. "I figured you must not being feeling well so I brought you some soup." she crossed the room and sat the container down on the counter. "It's frozen so you'll have to unthaw it on the stove top."

"I'm not hungry." she replied, heading to the sofa to sit down. "I'm not sick either."

"Oh, Mary." she breathed out. "You've been crying." she was at her daughters side within seconds. "What's the matter, darling?"

"It's nothing." she lied. "I just need some time to myself that's all."

Dottie instinctively knew that her daughter's predicament involved a man. "You can talk to me, Mary." she told her. "I'm always here for you, you know that." she didn't think she had ever seen her daughter so upset. Not even when she left Bill and moved to Minneapolis. Dottie wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. "Come on, baby, tell me what's wrong."

Mary took comfort in her mother's loving embrace. And for several minutes she said nothing at all. Dottie gently stroked her hair. "It's about a man, isn't it?" she asked her daughter. "Are you in...trouble?"

She looked up at her mom. "You mean...pregnant?"

"Yes."

"No, mom." she replied. "I'm not pregnant."

"But you are upset over a man." she concluded. "If you tell me what happened you might feel a little better."

"Oh, okay." Mary agreed, sitting up. "I've been seeing someone."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yeah." she breathed out. "Lou."

"Lou Grant?" she questioned, pausing to ponder her thoughts. "I never really thought the two of you together, but I could see where he would be a good match for you."

"And he is." Mary couldn't help but smile when she thought about him. "I feel like he's my equal in every way."

Dottie nodded. "How long have you been seeing him socially?"

"Oh, about a week." she replied. "Everything has been going really great. We've been to dinner and we've gone dancing, and on Saturday he even took me to a baseball game. And I actually liked it."

She could see the happiness in Mary's eyes, the way they lit up and almost danced as she spoke about Lou. She instantly knew that her daughter was head over heels in love. "If everything is going so well then why have you been crying?" she asked. "You can't deny it, your eyes are red and puffy."

"This morning at the station Sue Ann Nivens found out about my relationship with Lou." she explained. "Sue Ann has kind of always had this thing for him. Anyway she didn't take it very well at all. She made a huge scene in the middle of the newsroom and stomped out like a child."

"And that's why you've been crying." Dottie concluded.

"I know it's dumb..."

"No." she replied. "It's not dumb at all."

"It's just that when I came into the office this morning everyone was talking about what a great mood Lou was in, how happy he was." she told her. "Then long came Sue Ann, barging into Lou's office, and ruined the entire thing."

"Sue Ann's a big girl and she'll get over it."

"She's one to hold a grudge." she replied. "Lou and I were doing so well at keeping out professional life separate from our personal life. At least in the few moments that we were given the opportunity. I was a little hesitant about how things were going to go work wise and now I don't know how it can work."

"If you want it badly enough, Mary, you'll find a way to work it out."

"I don't know, mom." she said. "Not after this morning."

"So you're just going to take the easy way out?" she asked. "You're going to let Sue Ann ruin your relationship with Lou?"

"It's not that cut and dry."

"Of course it is." she insisted. "If you really care about Lou and you want your relationship to work then you won't let anyone stand in your way. Not even the happy homemaker."

~WJM~

Murray knocked softly on Lou's door and poked his head inside. "Hey Lou." he said. "Can I come in?"

Lou never even bothered to look up from his desk. "Sure."

He walked inside and shut the door behind him. "I thought that maybe we could talk." he said, sitting down across from him. "But we don't have to if you don't want to."

"Okay, what would you like to talk about?"

"What happened this morning..."

"Oh, that." he exhaled. "You were here for that little show. Sue Ann came in spouting off about something she had no idea about, made a huge scene, upset Mary, and then stormed out of my newsroom."

"Look, Lou, I'm not going to force you to talk to me about you and Mary." he told him, getting up. "Or about what happened this morning. I just thought you would like someone to talk to, that's all."

Lou exhaled heavily. "No, you're right." he agreed. "I do need to talk to someone about it."

Murray sat back down. "I'm here to listen."

"I've been seeing Mary since last week.' he started. "Things have been going really great. She's the kind of girl a guy dreams of having. She even liked going to the baseball game with me. Being with her makes me feel alive, it makes me feel young again." a smiled played on his lips but then faded. "Everything was going fantastic and then Sue Ann barged in with her high school theatrics and everything blew up."

"You seem so happy, Lou."

"I am." he said simply. "These past few days with Mary have been incredible."

"Don't let Sue Ann's temper tantrum ruin what you and Mary have." he said. "Especially if your relationship is serious."

"Yeah." he agreed. "Right now I just want to fix things. I hate when Mary's upset."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Twice." he replied. "I didn't get an answer. She said she needed to be alone and I don't want to invade. I don't want to make things worse."

"I don't think you'd make things worse." Murray said. "I think she would be happy to see you."

"Yeah." he breathed out. "Maybe I should go over there."

Lou knocked on Mary's apartment door and waited patiently for her to answer. Instead he was greeted by her mother. "Hello, Lou." she smiled warmly. "Won't you come in?"

"Uh, I don't want to intrude."

"Oh, you're not." she replied. "I was just leaving."

He stepped inside the apartment. "Is Mary, okay?"

"Yes, fine." she answered. "She's in the bathroom getting ready to go back to work."

He nodded. "I guess she told you about what happened."

"She did." she replied. "We had a nice long talk and I think things are going to be just fine."

Lou smiled. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." she smiled back at him. "Mary loves you very much."

"She told you that?"

"She didn't have to." Dottie replied, opening the door. "A mother just knows these things." she told him. "Goodbye, Lou."

"Bye."

Lou made his way into Mary's bedroom to find that she was still getting ready. He sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. It wasn't long before the door opened and she emerged, looking absolutely beautiful. She immediately smiled when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought I would surprise you." he held out his hand to her. "And I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Her hand slid into his. "I'm fine." she replied. "You didn't have to come all the way over here."

"No." he said, pulling her toward him. "But I wanted to."

Mary sat down next to him on the bed. "I'm glad you did." she replied. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think maybe things would be better if we didn't work together."

Lou nodded. "I think so too." he replied. "That's why I decided to take the promotion they offered me."

"Promotion?"

"Yes." he said. "Station manager."

"But, Lou, you've tried that job before." she reminded him. "You hated it."

"Well now there are new owners." he explained. "And with new owners come new ideas. They're willing to let me take the job and make it my own."

"When did they offer you this?"

"Last week." he replied. "I told them I would think about it. And seeing how our relationship has evolved I told them I would take the job, but under one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you're executive producer." he told her. "What do you think? Would you like a promotion?"

"I would love to be executive producer." she told him. "Not but not if it means that you're going to be doing a job that you'll hate."

"I'm not going to hate it." he assured her. "Things are going to be different this time. And besides I really don't think I can continue working with you side by side day in and day out."

Mary arched an eyebrow."Why not?"

"Because." he said, pulling her closer to him. "I have this overwhelming urge that involves you and the top of my desk. And I'm afraid that I'm going to want to act on it..."

Mary laughed. "I think you handled things pretty well this morning."

"Luckily for us, Sue Ann interrupted." he swept the hair away from the side of her neck. "So what do you think?" he asked. "Will you accept the promotion?"

"I don't know." she said, leaning into him. "Are you sure you're going to be happy as station manager?"

His lips grazed the side of her neck. "I think I can be, yes."

"I want you to be happy." she rasped, closing her eyes.

"I am happy." he mumbled against the soft skin of her neck. "I've never been happier."

"Then, yes." she replied. "I want to be executive producer."

Lou pulled back. "I think this calls for celebration."

"What did you have in mind?"

He started undoing the buttons on her blouse. "Well, I was thinking dinner at one of those dimly lit restaurants, some champagne, perhaps a little slow dancing." he said, pushing the silky material off of her shoulders. "Then back here for dessert."

Mary's lips met his in an all consuming kiss. "If that's celebrating then what's this?" she asked as they parted for some much needed air.

"Lunch."

tbc...

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love hearing from the readers. Happy Easter!


	9. Chapter 9

Mary Dates Lou

Chapter: 9

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

The time on the alarm clock was getting dangerously close to one o'clock. For the past few hours or so Lou and Mary had been so consumed with each other that they had lost all track of time. They were suppose to be at the station preparing to put on the news, but there in the intimate coziness of Mary's bed all sense of time had ceased.

The were wrapped up together, tangled in cream colored sheets. There was a breeze from the open window that swept through the room, dancing across Mary's bare back. "I think our lunch hour is almost up." she shifted slightly, attempting to move her body away from his. She was stopped by a firm hand on the small of her back.

"I've been known to take a long lunch." he said, his lips seeking out hers. "Besides I'm the boss and there's no one to yell me. It's one of the upsides to being in charge."

"Sometimes it's the special little perks that make it all worth it."

"I wish we could stay here all day."

"So do I." she replied. "But we have to get back to the station or they're going to come looking for us."

He kissed her again. And again. And again. "I suppose we should." he replied. "After all we're celebrating tonight."

"I have this new dress that I'm dying to wear."

"Sexier than the black one?"

Mary arched an eyebrow. "I don't know." she sat up, bring the sheet with her. "I guess you'll have to be the judge of that."

"Can't I have a sneak peek?" he asked, tugging at the sheet.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait." she replied. "Don't you know that good things come to those who wait?"

"Mmm." he sighed. "I suppose so otherwise I wouldn't have you."

Mary smiled. "How is it that you always know the right things to say?"

"Natural charm." he replied. "Well that and incredible inspiration from the woman I love."

It was the first time either one of them had said the word love in any context. Sure they both had thought it and perhaps even let other people in on their revelation about the other. But it was in this moment that everything suddenly got very serious. "Love?" Mary repeated. "You love you me?"

"Yeah." he exhaled. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"No." she smiled. "It's just that you said it so naturally."

"That's the way it should be said." he told her. "And shown."

"Well you're certainly very good at showing how you feel." she said. "But I like hearing the words, too. Especially the way you say them."

"I love you." he said, simply.

Mary leaned in to him, her lips barely brushing his. "I love you, too."

"I think we just took a big step."

"We don't seem to be able to take small ones." she agreed. "Dating, lovemaking, and I love you's all in a week's time. But we must be doing something right."

"Yeah, why's that?"

"I've never been happier."

Lou smiled. "Neither have I."

~WJM~

When they got back to the office Lou called Ted and Murray into his office. He wanted to tell them about the change in management and how things would be a little different in the newsroom. Ted and Murray sat down in the two chairs across from Lou's desk.

"So." Ted smiled. "What's the big announcement?" he asked. "Someone getting married?"

Lou shook his head. "No, Ted." he replied. "I called you in here to tell you about some changes that are going to take place around here."

Ted sunk back into his chair. "Oh." he sighed. "Does this have something to do with the new owners? They're not going to fire me are they, Lou?"

"No." he replied. "No one is getting fired."

Murray seemed a bit relieved. A change in higher ups usually caused some major shakeups. "Is this about you and Mary?"

"Yeah, kind of." Lou replied. "The new owners have offered me another position and after some careful consideration I've decided to take it."

"That's great, Lou." Murray said. "What's the job?"

"Station manager." he replied. "They've agreed to let me work out the terms of the job to suit my needs. Mary will become executive producer."

Ted smiled. "You mean a chick is going to be my boss?"

Lou glared at him. "You've had a chick as your boss for the last seven years, Ted."

"You can't really blame him, Lou." Murray said. "He's a little slow when it comes to the obvious."

"That's not funny, Murray!" Ted was offended. "Mary's really been my boss for seven years?"

Lou ignored Ted. "The new positions start on Monday." he informed them. "Until then we're going to try to get through the rest of the week without any hiccups."

Ted nodded. "Got ya!" he said. "But someone might want to tell that to Sue Ann. Remember the scene she made earlier?"

"Who could forget it?" Murray said. "Is Mary alright?"

"She's fine." Lou replied. "She's down at the courthouse doing a little research for a documentary she's going to produce."

"You and Mary, huh?" Ted smiled. "How did you get so lucky?"

Lou couldn't help but smile. "She asked me out."

"She asked you out?" Ted repeated. "Oh, Lou, if you didn't want to tell me you could have just said I don't want to tell you. You don't have to lie about it."

Murray laughed. "He's not lying, Ted." he shifted in his chair. "Mary really did ask him out. I thought you knew? I mean it was Georgette's suggestion."

"No, I didn't!" he replied. "I'm always the last one to know!"

~Mary's Apartment~

Lou had taken Mary out to celebrate their promotions just as he had promised. They had a nice, romantic, candle lit dinner. They slow danced for what felt like centuries. And now they were returning to Mary's apartment for dessert, whatever dessert was going to be.

He turned and locked the apartment door. "Well I've had time to think about it."

Mary headed to the sofa to pour them a drink. "Think about what?"

"Your dress selection." he replied. "And I definitely like this one better."

She stopped at the sofa and turned around to face him. The dress was navy blue, sort of similar to the black one. It had a scooping neckline, but was a bit longer in length to accommodate the slit partially up the left thigh. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." he said, pulling her into his arms. "When did you buy this?"

Her arms encircled his neck. "Yesterday when I went shopping with Georgette."

"Were you thinking of me when you bought it?"

"Mmm." she sighed. "You could say that."

"Buying dresses now to impress me?"

"Entice..." she started. "I think that's the word you were looking for."

"Indeed." he agreed. "How about we skip the drink?"

Mary arched an eyebrow. "What?" she asked. "No nightcap?"

"Maybe later." he said. "Much later."

~WJM~

Mary watched as Sue Ann entered the film room and decided that it was now or never. This silly tension between them had to be resolved. True they had never really been friends, more like acquittances, but there was always a lightness between them. Not this thick tension that hung over them like a cloud.

Lou watched as Mary went in behind Sue Ann, closing the door behind her. He wondered exactly what was going to go on behind the closed door, but opted to leave it alone. Mary would tell him later.

Sue Ann turned around to see Mary behind her. "Lost?" she asked. "Lou's office was the other door."

"Yes, I know." she replied. "I followed you in here for a reason."

"And what reason would that be, dear?"

"Well I had this silly idea that the two of us could talk about this like adults." Mary told her. "Do you think we're capable of that?"

"I don't know." she sighed. "I'm not the one that starting taking other people's things for myself."

Mary was starting to get annoyed. "Look, Sue Ann." she breathed out. "I don't want things to be awkward..."

"You should have thought about that before."

"Before?" she arched an eyebrow. "Before what? This isn't high school. You and Lou were not together and I did not steal him from you." she told her. "I realize that we're not close and that we're never going to be but as long as your going to be working in my newsroom I would like to be able to get along with you. I don't want you making little nasty comments behind my back or undermining every single thing I do and say."

"I want you to answer a question for me."

"What?"

"Why him?" she asked. "Why Lou?"

Mary exhaled, heavily. "Why not?" she countered. "He's everything I ever wanted in a man and he was right in front of me the entire time. And unlike you this isn't just about a physical attraction or sex, it goes much deeper than that."

"You mean the two of you aren't just having a fling?"

"No." she replied. "I'm in love with him, Sue Ann."

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Mary Dates Lou

Chapter: 10

Pairing: Mary/Lou

Rating: PG

~Two Month's Later~

The alarm clock was buzzing in distance. Or maybe it was the doorbell. Then again it could be from the incredible hangover she was experiencing. She had never in her life felt this awful, this miserable. Her head was pounding, her stomach was doing flip-flops, and the entire room seemed to be spinning.

"Ahhhh." she breathed out. "Lou?"

He came in the bedroom with a bottle of aspirin and a drink. "Morning." he said, softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm dying." she said, pulling her blankets up over her head. "Why is it so bright in here?"

"I closed the curtains." he replied. "I brought you some things for your hangover."

"How are you okay and I'm not?"

"You're an amateur." he sat down on the side of the bed. "And I took two aspirin with a Bloody Mary."

"No." she replied. "No alcohol. Never. Ever. Again. I can't believe I was stupid enough to challenge you. Especially on martinis."

"I think you did very well." he complimented her. "You held your own."

"Yeah." she breathed out. "Right up until I passed out."

Lou pulled the blankets back. "You'll feel better, I promise."

"Nothing could make me feel better."

He helped her sit up. "Come on at least give it a try."

"Everything hurts." she complained, taking the aspirin from him. "I just want it to stop."

"Drink this and then you can go back to sleep."

"Sleep?" she took a long drink. "I can't sleep with all the pounding in my head."

"Well if you don't want to sleep we can go for a run." he suggested. "If you work up a sweat you'll be feeling better in no time at all."

Mary quickly downed the rest of her drink ad handed him the empty glass. "I think I'll try sleeping." she laid back down against the pillow. "What time is it anyway? Aren't we suppose to go to Sarah's for dinner?"

"It's only noon." he replied, sitting the glass down on the nightstand."We're not suppose to be there until five. There's plenty of time for you to rest."

"Good." she said, closing her eyes. "Could you stay here with me?"

"Sure." Lou laid down beside her.

"Thanks."

He gently rubbed her back. "Just try to go back to sleep." he said, soothingly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

~Later That Evening~

It was almost eight when they arrived back at Mary's apartment. Her hangover had subsided around three o'clock and two more aspirin seemed to do the trick. They had enjoyed a nice Sunday dinner with Sarah and her family and now the only thing they wanted to do was relax. Mary sat down on the sofa and started flipping through the channels.

"Anything on?" Lou asked as he came out of the bedroom.

"No, not really."

"Wanna get some ice cream?""

"Yeah." she said, turning off the television. "I could go for some ice cream."

He nodded. "Okay, we'll walk." he replied. "I could use a little exercise. Besides it's so nice outside I thought we could take advantage of the weather."

Mary arched an eyebrow. "You did?"

"Yeah." he exhaled. "I thought it would be...romantic. It's warm, the moon is out, an I'm dying for a hot fudge sundae."

"That's what I thought." she smiled. "A hot fudge sundae."

"Come on." he said, extending his hand. "I'll hold your hand all the way to the ice cream parlor."

Her hand slid into his. "Now how can I resist that?"

The walk back from the ice cream parlor was at a much slower pace than the walk there. For some reason Lou seemed to be taking his time. He was right though, it was a beautiful night. It wasn't too warm, there was a nice breeze, and the moon lit up the entire sky. "I want to ask you a question." he said. "And I don't need an answer right away."

Mary thought that he had been acting strangely ever since they returned home from dinner. "Okay." she said, slowly. "What's the question?"

"What do you think about marriage?"

"Marriage in general?"

"No." he replied, stopping. "Marriage to me."

"Is this a proposal?"

"Do you want it to be?"

Mary kind of smiled. "I don't know." she said. "Are you asking?"

"I've done this all wrong." he said. He took her hand and led her over to a park bench under the streetlight. "I'm a little nervous." he told her. "I don't know why..."

"It's okay, Lou, just relax." she instructed him. "There's no reason to be so nervous."

"Oh, yeah?" he smiled. "You try being the one that has to ask the question."

Mary laughed. "You know, you don't have to ask." she told him. "I'll ask you."

"You'll ask me?" he questioned. "No, that's just wrong."

"I don't think it is." she replied. "Besides if I wait on you I might not get a proposal.'

Lou shrugged. "Well if you think you can do it better."

"No so much better as faster." she joked. "I'm not getting any younger here."

"You'll always be younger than me."

"I know." she smiled. "I'll take comfort in that when my hair starts turning gray."

"Too late for that." he smiled. "Are you going to propose to me or not?"

"I'm sorry, I'll be serious." she said, reaching for his hand. "I can do this."

"Without laughing."

"Without laughing." she agreed. "Will you marry me, Lou Grant?"

He started laughing. "Well I could have done that." he said. "I thought we were going for something heartfelt and sentimental here?"

"That was heartfelt and sentimental." she smiled. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "Thanks for trying." he said, pulling back. "But I think I can take it from here."

"Well if you think you can do better..."

"I think so." he said, taking both her hands in his. "I never thought that I would ever feel this way about anyone again, hell I've never felt quite this way about anyone in my entire life. These past few months with you have been amazing and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love you, Mary, and I would like to be able to call you my wife. So what do you say? Will you marry me?"

"Yours was better." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Much, much better."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." she said. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Lou leaned in and kissed her, slowly, passionately, thoroughly. "We'll go tomorrow and pick out any ring you'd like."

"I don't need a fancy ring." she told him. "I have you and that's all that matters."

"I want you to have one though." he said. "And I want to pick it out together."

"Okay." she smiled, kissing him again. "What made you decide to propose?" she asked. "I mean why tonight?"

Lou smiled. "I had been thinking about it for a while." he admitted. "But last night when you challenged me to a martini drink off I knew for sure that you were the woman of my dreams."

Mary laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The End!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoyed the story. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
